Basketball hoops are generally fastened to a backboard mounted to an upright such as a post or a wall by means of a bracket. Such installations are relatively expensive and not appropriate for use within the home. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a basketball hoop and a mounting therefor which is inexpensive and can be used in the home, for example, to support the hoop from the upper edge of a door or other elevated horizontal structures such as beams. Desirably, the mounting should be such as to enable adjusting the position of the hoop relative to the face of the support. Further, it is desirable to construct the hoop and bracket of an inexpensive moldable material such as plastic.